Talk:The Time-Travelling Campground, Part 2/@comment-7180588-20161221005531
5:41Chase McFlyWhere were we? *5:42BionicforceWe finished Part 1, and we were going to do Part 2. *5:42Chase McFlyI don 't have much time *5:42BionicforceOh... *Can we make it short?? *5:43Chase McFlySure *5:43BionicforceLet's begin. May you start? *5:43Chase McFlyKay *Ergh *Lag *Naldo: Xander wake up! *5:45BionicforceXander: Why? It's 6:00AM. *5:45Chase McFlyI need to ask you a question *5:45BionicforceWhat? *5:46Chase McFlyAre you afraid of cyclones? *My friend Barry is putting our camp through a time vortex today. Any minute now, I think. *5:47BionicforceBRB *5:47Chase McFlyok *5:53BionicforceBack *5:53Chase McFlyLet's resume, you start *5:54BionicforceOkay *Xander: No, I am not scared of cyclones *5:55Chase McFlyNaldo: Good *Is it me, or is it getting windy in here? *Naldo is blown back, and he grabs a chair *Naldo: GRAAAAAAAB SOMETHINGGGGGGG *5:56BionicforceWhy?!?! *5:57Chase McFlyNaldo: Becuaseeee theeee roommmm isss spinningggg! *5:57BionicforceOH *5:57Chase McFlyThe roof caves in and the cabin spins faster *5:57BionicforceWe gotta get out of her! **here *5:57Chase McFlyA laser beam bounces off the door of the cabin, opening it *Naldo: RUN! *Naldo and Xander race out, where several other campers are staring at a pool of hair gel *The hair gel explodes and everyone is knocked out *6:00BionicforceBarry: Let's test out the campground. *6:00Chase McFlyRavi: Uh, Barry? I think the campground has already time-traveled! *6:01BionicforceI see that *6:01Chase McFlyWell, now what? *How will we get them back? *Meanwhile: *Shelby: What happened? Cyd? Zuri? Emma? Lou? Xander? Naldo? *Why is the landscape so old? *Barry must've really made the camp time travek, huh? *Bionic? *Bionicforce has left the chat. *6:13Chase McFly *Bionicforce has joined the chat. *6:13Chase McFlyWhere did you go? *6:13BionicforceYeah *6:14Chase McFlyWant to explore our surroundings before we go home? *6:16BionicforceSure *6:16Chase McFlyOkay *I bet that this town in Maine has a good square *(We visit the town) *Shelby: Wow, everything looks so differnet *So high-tech *Hey, look *Shelby goes to a store window *Wow, I can't believe it! *It's a sports amanac that lists the results of every Maine sport race from 1980 to 2030 *6:19BionicforceWoah! *6:19Chase McFlyI think we can get rich, Cyd *Make big bucks *Own the town *Naldo: Hey, my timer's beeping *6:20BionicforceWhat timer? *6:20Chase McFlyThe timer that Barry set for how long we must stay in teh future *Before we report back to the camp and the gel rift reopens *Quick, girls, buy your souvenir! *I gotta get back to camp *Everyone but Cyd and Shelby heads back to the campground *Salesman: That book is free *Go ahead, take it *Cyd: Hurry, Shelbs! *Before it's too late! *Cyd runs full speed towards the camp as the gel rift begins to close *Shelby barely makes it *Barry: Hooray! The experiment worked1 *6:23BionicforceYay!!! *6:24Chase McFlyAs a reward for your cooperation, would you guys liek to go back and visit Daisy? *Emma: Who is Daisy? *6:25BionicforceA friend of ours *6:25Chase McFlyXander: Wow *6:26BionicforceYeah *6:26Chase McFlyCan we come with you guys? *6:28BionicforceSure. *6:28Chase McFlyShelby: barry, open the rift *6:29BionicforceOkay *Shelbu, the rift won't open **Shelby *6:29Chase McFlyWell, maybe... *Shelby accidentally drops the book through the rift *Maybe we're not trying hard enough *Everybody hug! *6:30Bionicforceokay *6:30Chase McFlyThey arrive in 1522 *Shelby: Oh no, the rift took us to the dungeon *Where Sebastian is *6:31BionicforceJUMP BACK, FAST! *(They jump back) *6:32Chase McFlySebastian grabs Shelby's book and jumps in after them *Sebastian:What's going on here? *6:33Bionicforcedunno *6:34Chase McFlySebastian: Barry, tell me teh secret to time-travel, and I'll leav eyou and your friends alone *6:34Bionicforce(To Be Continued... Episode later in the Season.) *6:35Chase McFlyWhy? *6:35BionicforceSuspense. Right? *6:36Chase McFlyThat wasn't where I wanted the episode to end, I wnated a little mor eto happen *6:36BionicforceOkay *6:36Chase McFlyEven more suspense *6:36BionicforceLet's continue. *6:37Chase McFlyS8ure **Sure *Barry: Okay fine. My machine shoots a laser that bounces off the time-travel hair gel that provides a tachyonic reaction to geenrate enough electricity for time-travel to open *Sebastian: Thanks *Sebastian runs off with Barry's equipment *6:40BionicforceBarry: Hey, bring that back! *6:41Chase McFlySebastian; never1 **Never! *6:42BionicforceGet him! *(They tackle him) *6:42Chase McFlySebastian gets the last laugh and opens a time portal *He opens another *6:43BionicforceAnd take Barry's equipment and they jump back. *6:43Chase McFlySebastian: Ha ha, this si so fun! *He pushes the kids through a porttal and jumps through the other *Shelby: Where are we? *Barry: I am detecting a continual disturbance in the natural course of space time *Wait, the portal's still open! *6:45BionicforceWe are back at Camp Kikiwaka *6:46Chase McFlyUm, why on arth does it say Camp Sebastian? **Earth *6:47BionicforceUh, yeah, why? *6:48Chase McFlyGladys runs out in a weird uniform *Gladys: Kids, get back to the barracks *King Sebstian is much to busy to manage his own *Military *What, with our world war... *6:50BionicforceGuys, why are we in 1918? *6:50Chase McFlyBarry: No, this is 2016 *Something is dreadfully wrong *It's a bit like time ha sgotten all messed up *6:50BionicforceMy phone says 1918, tho. *6:51Chase McFlyThat's army time *It's 7:18 at night *6:51BionicforceOh, classic Naldo. * *6:51Chase McFlyHeh *6:52Bionicforce *Can't we jump back to before this day started and never have to go through this again? *(They jump bacl **back *6:53Chase McFlyBarry: That's paradoxical! *6:53BionicforceCyd: what a day! *6:53Chase McFlyJumping back is impossiblke *We're stuck in this crazy, alternate reality *Until I can find a way to fix my equipments *Sebastian destroyed it all *6:54BionicforceOh. *(episode ends?) *6:54Chase McFlyGladys: Get back to the barracks or you'll be thrown in teh dungeon! *Yes, episode end